User blog:LeotheFox/Attack on Zeppelin ~ Chapter 1.
Simply, I'm starting a fanfic. This is the first chapter. ANY SIMILARITY WITH ETERNAL WARS IS JUST A COINCIDENCE. Jk. 'When Everything Starts.' Current BGM: Route 29. Australia, Banana City, 7/9/914, 9:30. *2 monkeys are seen going off their house. They're Benson Doubles and Nathan Averylonglastnamethatisbeingusedinoneofmyfanficscharacternames. Benson: It's finally the day when we'll join the Monkey Army! How unbelievable! Nathan: Well, yeah. What class do you think you'll be? :P Benson: I guess Sniper Monkey, because I'm not very good at moving and I have a high accuracy for almost everything... Nathan: Imo, you'll be Boomerang Thrower. I guess I'll be COBRA. Benson: Well, it's almost impossible to guess which class we'll be, so let's just go on. *The 2 monkeys walk to the central house on Banana City. Australia, Banana City, 7/9/914, 10:45. Nathan: Uff... I didn't expect we would take so long to get in here... Benson: Well, let's... oof... let's just go on. *They enter the house and join the rank. *Some time later... 2/2 Mortar Tower: You need to give me your identity for a minute to be classified. *Benson gives Mortar Tower his identity. Mortar: Lemme see... Benson Doubles, 17 years old. Hm... you will be a Boomerang Thrower. Your suit and weapons are over there. *gives Benson back his identity* Benson: Ok... *walks over there* Nathan: (thinking: What did I say.) *gives Mortar his identity* Mortar: Nathan Averylonglastnamethatisbeingusedinoneofmyfanficscharacternames, 19 years old. Hm, you will be Ninja Monkey. Suit and weapons over there. *gives identity back* *Nathan walks to there. *The 2 monkeys enter in the basic training room. 3/2 Sniper Monkey: Everyone's here! Now let the training start! *presses a button on his chamber and some bloons appear at the room* *Meanwhile... Australia, Rubber Field, 10:49. Current BGM: None. ???: Agh... these bloons just won't give up!... ??? 2: I don't know how we're gonna escape... *pops a Blue Bloon* ???: All we can do now is keep popping those bloons until someone else comes. *pops 3 Yellow Bloons* ??? 2: Yeah... *pops some Red Bloons* Back to the monkey training... *3 Camo Blue Bloons and 7 Green Bloons come out. Nathan: Aye! *pops the Camo Blues with 3 shots* Benson: E-z-p-z. *pops all the Green Bloons with some shots* Sniper: Boss time! *sends a Doublaze Bloon* Nathan: Oh d**n. Doublaze: Hah. *shoots a storm of green fireballs and a few purple fireballs* Nathan: *dodging green fireballs* S*** S*** S*** S*** S***! Benson: Eek! *throws a boomerang that destroys one purple fireball and a few green fireballs but it melts in the process* Uhm... yeah. *spams boomerangs, destroying most fireballs* Random Sniper Monkey: BAM! *shoots the Doublaze Bloon, reducing it to 2 HP* Nathan: Now time to pop it... *throws a shuriken that melts in a green fireball after hitting the bloon* Benson: Hya. *throws a boomerang that misses the bloon by far* Doublaze: Were you really trying to hit me with that? -._-. Benson: *boomerang hits Doublaze Bloon by its back and pops it* Yes? *awesomeface* Nathan: Yay. 3/2 Sniper: Well, congratulations. :D *A monkey with dark gray fur and orange eyes appears. Current BGM: Charming Magician. ???: Heh... you're doing good... by now... *creepy smile* Nathan, Benson and 3/2 Sniper: Wut!? Who are you? ???: You don't need to know. Hahaha. *transforms into a small purple dark hole and disappears* Sniper: Weird... Nathan: I have a bad feeling about that. And if I'm saying this, probably because it is something bad, because when a character says "I have a bad feeling", then- Meh, I'll just stop breaking the 4th wall and saying spoilers. ~TO BE CONTINUED...~ Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics